


Grimaborn

by Valorous123



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorous123/pseuds/Valorous123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin thrives Robin and Robin (Rob for short) are on a journey of crime through Skyrim, but when their lost mother starts showing up in Robin's dreams, they'll have to become the strongest they can become to save her. With the help of their friends, can they save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these character. Also, this is my first fan fiction so don't judge too harshly please

"5000 in The Pale, 4040 in The Reach, 1000 in Estmarch and 1040 in every other hold," The guard said.

"Damn it!" General Tullius exclaimed. 

He pulled out a knife and stabbed it into a nearby table to let out some pent up aggression.

"Just who do they think they are?"

Tullius was puzzled thinking about these thieves. He knew nothing about these 2 criminals, other than the fact that they had sprung up out of nowhere one day and became the most wanted criminals in the history of Skyrim. Granted there were 2 of them, but it was still a lot.

"We need to catch these two, before they interfere with my war," he said. 

He turned to the soldier who read off the twins' bounties.

"Tell me everything we know about them."

"Yes sir!" The guard replied. "They refer to themselves as the thoron twins. Witness accounts say that it's a man and woman, who have similar facial features and both have white hair, sir!"

"Is that it?" The general asked.

The soldier replied, "No sir! According to witness reports, they can use the voice. Like those greybeards up on mountain, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Rob are on their way to do the job they were hired for, right after escaping from their last job when they are approached by a group of bandits

"Robin, what was that back there?" Rob asked. "I said no deaths this time!"

Robin casually explained the situation to her brother.

"It's not my fault, that guy was getting waaaaay too friendly for a hostage."

"So you decided stabbing him was a good idea?" 

Rob questioned his sister, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, it's better than what you did to that guard! You know, the one you burned to a crisp," Robin said as she smirked. 

"Hey that wasn't my fault! I grabbed the wrong tome," Rob spat defensively. 

He pretended to be mad, but they'd been like this since childhood, always getting into their childish squabbles. They were on their way to solitude, reason being they were hired to steal the Jarl's crown and switch it for a fake. The Twins had quite a history with Jarl Elisif; one that she despised them for. They had been there so much, they knew the palace like the back of their hands. "So Rob, I've been thinking about this job, and-"

Robin's sentence was interrupted by an arrow whizzing past her face. She rolled her eyes and sighed, then looked at her brother with a look full of boredom. 

"Bandits?" She asked. 

Rob looked to his left and saw about 20 of the mean looking brutes. 

"Bandits" he confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robin and Rob are approached by a group of bandits they show how adept they are at combat

In a quick and fluid motion, Robin drew her sword and charged towards the enemy. She slashed one man across the torso, and he was consumed in flames, due to the fire enchantment on her weapon. As he fell, 3 of his comrades ran towards the woman, weapons raised. Robin just faced them and let out a little chuckle. She then swapped her cheerful face for a serious one. She opened her mouth and began to speak in a language that wasn't hers.

"Fus ro dah!" She shouted.

The bandits didn't stand a chance against the power of her voice and were all sent flying. A larger group of bandits formed to watch one woman take down 4 men, and when she was done, she charged to fell the rest of them. Rob, who wasn't too far away, was surrounded by 5 bandits who were less impressed by Robin's impressive battle ability. 

"They're offering a lot of gold for the capture of the thoron twins, boy," The leader said. 

Rob faced him and laughed.

"What makes you think you think you can catch us?"

That caused the bandit's temper to flare.

"Get him!" he roared. 

They all charged at him but Robin knew he was in no danger. He quickly shot an ice spike into one of their chests, then turned around and left the one about to strike behind him with 4th degree burns all over his body. As he dropped on his side, screaming in agony, Robin then looked at the other 3 who were frozen with fear and laughed.

"You guys aren't all that tough are you?"

His words were an attempt to provoke the bandits, and it worked as one bandit attempted to swing at him. Too late he realized his error when he looked down to see that Rob had already thrust a summoned bound sword into his stomach. Without exerting much effort, Rob spun and cast dual fear spells on the bandits. As they ran, he casted two thunderbolts into their backs. There were only 4 bandits remaining at that point; the rest of the bandits tried to attack Robin who destroyed anyone stupid enough to approach her. 

"Who sent you?!" The twins asked in unison. 

"It was Gangrel, I swear! Please don't kill us," One bandit said.

Unfortunately for them, they twins were only interested in the first half of the sentence.

"Together?" Rob asked.

"Together," Robin replied. 

They turned towards the bandits and began to form words.

"Yol tor shul!" they shouted together. 

The remaining bandits were set alight and left on the ground to burn and repent their actions.

Robin turned to Rob, looking extremely annoyed.

"Did you hear that? It was Gangrel. Again."

"I know, I know, but we've got a job to do. We'll deal with him soon enough."

"Yeah I guess you're...you're-"

Robin fell asleep mid sentence. Rob laughed at his sister's sudden loss of consciousness.

"Ok. Time to go to sleep," he said.

Robin lifted his sister and put her on top of a bedroll he packed for her. He then rolled out his own and proceeded to fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, Fus ro dah (from Skyrim) sends targets flying, and Yol tor shul (also from skyrim) sets targets on fire


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob and Robin reach Solitude and try getting friendly with the residents

"Ow ow ow ow OW," Robin yelled. "Stop!"

Rob was in the process of putting some final touches on her disguise, and the hair dye he used burned quite a bit. 

"Quit being a baby Robin, I'm almost done."

They were in a hideout on the outskirts of Solitude, Under the radar of the guards. They were planning their method of taking the crown, and the plan began with them dressing up to look like other people. 

"I still don't see why our hair is green," Robin said with a pout. "This better wash out."

"You know we can't walk into Solitude looking like ourselves. We'de be found out immediately," Rob said, still fixing her hair.

"I know that. I meant I don't see why it has to be GREEN of all colors. I hate green."

"Oh hush up Robin.... and listen to the plan," Rob said. 

Rob explained the multi step plan Rob had thought up while they were fighting the bandits. Rob had always been a very intelligent person, so thinking of things in the midst of battle was no sweat for him. After discussing the plan, they went into phase one. 

"We need to stay in town a couple days, get to know everyone. Don't want to raise suspicions," Rob explained. 

They were staying at the winking skeever, as it was the only tavern/inn in town, and got to know the citizens. Over a few weeks of staying, the twins befriended a number of people. They started drinking with people at the tavern, looking at weapons at the smith, watching guards train, and all around having a good time. On the third week of them saying in at the inn, the twins bought drinks and had a rare moment of enjoyment where they could just talk like siblings. 

"Hey Rob," Robin started. "How come we've never done this before?"

Rob replied without thinking about his words.

"I didn't want you to get close to people and do the thing again."

Robin was curious now.

"The thing? What do you mean?"

Rob realized his error and tried to change the subject.

"Oh would you look at the time! Time for bed," Robin said.

"Rob," Robin started, looking up angrily at her brother. She began to raise her voice.

"I'm a grown woman who can sleep whatever time she chooses."

She slammed her hand on a counter. The whole tavern was staring at this point.

"If you're hiding something about me, I want to know. What. Did. You. Mean?"

Rob was avoiding the question as best he could, but was having trouble under the intimidating glare of his sister.

"Well it's getting pretty late. I'd better get to sleep, talk to you tomorrow Robin!"

He then turned and bolted for his room. Robin was feeling both amused that she caused her brother such fear, and furious, that her brother was keeping secrets from her. 

"Problems with the family bubbles?"

Robin turned to find a man with orange hair, eating a lollipop, and wearing a headband. 

"Don't let it get you down, we've all been there," he continued. 

"Uhh" Robin said, blushing. 

She had never been one on one with a guy before, as her older brother was very protective of her.

"I-I'm Robin"

Oh crap, she was thinking. He didn't ask her name, yet it was uttered anyway. 

"Straight to introductions, are we? Well nothing wrong with that."

The man extended his hand, which Robin took reluctantly.

"I'm Gaius," he said.

Robin immediately enjoyed the company of this man she had just met, but how could she not? He was the most handsome man she's ever met and there he was, no Rob to interfere. Robin's staring was interrupted buy Gaius leaning towards Robin. He stopped at her ear and began to whisper.

"I know who you are, Thoron twin. Tell your brother to hike on over to the woods outside the Solitude gates with you if you want your job to go smoothly."

Gaius then stood up and walked towards the exit. Robin was still in a daze from seeing such a nice looking guy, but was more concerned about what he said. She decided to get some sleep and tell Rob about it in the morning. She walked into her room and drifted to sleep.

"Robin.....Robin," said a woman's voice.

A puzzled Robin looked around to see nothing but pitch black.

"H-hello?"

"Robin......my child.....help me," the woman's voice spoke again.

"Mother?"

Robin was certain this voice was her mother. There was no way this could be though. He hadn't seen her mother in years.

"Robin.....Trapped.....Ylisse," the voice began to fade.

"Mother wait! Come back!"

"Robin.....Robin.....Robin."

The voice sounded further away. Robin continued her protest.

"Mother wait! I need you!"

"Robin...Robin."

"Robin!"

Rob's voice cut into Robin's slumber.

"You ok sis? You slept longer than usual."

Robin was still in a daze from her dream. She looked outside of the window to see sunlight.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok," she said. "Put on some clothes. We're going on a hike."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what you're saying is that our mother, who has been missing for years mind you, called out to you. In a dream. And you think that has to do something with this job in particular."

Robin tried explaining her dream to her brother, but he was in disbelief that it happened at all.

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to say this whole stupid hike!"

Gaius hadn't specified a meeting point, so Robon and Rob decided to walk around in the woods until they found him. They'd been hiking for an hour, and Rob was still skeptical about the whole "dream" think his sister was droning on about.

"You sure you didn't imagine it? Your imagination tends to go wild when you're drunk."

"I told you I didn't drink last night! And how the hell do you imagine a dream?"

"Sh-shut up!"

The two bickered until they were approached by a man wearing all black and covering his face with a mask.

"You know, it not nice to tell pretty girls like that to shut up."

Robin and Rob quit their fighting for a second as Robin drew her sword and Rob readied his magic. The man in black removed his mask and put up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa there bubbles. I'm not here to pick a fight."

Robin lowered her blade.

"Oh. It's just you."

She sheathed her weapon and let Rob know that it was ok. His spell tome was closed and tucked under his arm and he flashed Robin a look before walking up to Gaius.

"I'm well aware of how to act in front of ladies. I'm not sure I'd call her a lady though," Rob said as he jerked his thumb back at his sister. 

She picked up a rock and threw it at the back of his head, sparking another argument. After a short spit of laughter from Gaius, he interrupted the twins to let them know why he brung them there.

"As much as I'd love to let this continue, I'm afraid we have something to take care of."

Robin stopped mid punch as she sat atop her brother who's face was bruised. She looked up and thought for a second about what exactly Gaius just said, as she couldn't hear him over the sound of her beating up her brother. Rob took this opportunity to throw her off him him. He stood up and dusted off his robes, them looked at Gaius.

"Now then, what exactly was it you wanted with us?"

Gaius smiled.

"Simple. I want to join you guys."


	6. Chapter 6

Robin looked at Rob, who returned the confused glare he was being given. The twins' travels had brought them all over the world, and never once did they consider the possibility that someone would ask to join them. Though they appeared to be deep in thought to Gaius, they already had an answer in mind. They simultaneously looked at Gaius, who looked like a child that was meeting his idol. They flashed each other another look before answering at the same time.

"No."

Without another word, they turned and began to walk back to Solitude.

"Wait!"

Gaius shouted behind them and ran to catch up.

"Why not? It's not like this is some sort of super exclusive club right?"

Robin opened her mouth to speak but was beat to it by Rob, whose reply was much more polite than Robin's was going to be.

"Well the thing is...we're the Thoron Twins you know? Not the Thoron Twins plus some guy with orange hair. Do you get it?"

Gaius' shoulders sunk, and Rob felt kinda bad for telling him no.

"I understand." 

The twins started walking away again, before Gaius shouted behind them again. They hadn't expected him to be this persistent. This time, Robin beat Rob to the punch, thoroughly annoyed by this stranger. She turned around and started pushing him backwards

"Look. I'm already pissed enough that you dragged us out here when we're supposed to be doing our job only to ask if you could join us. You're probably not good enough to roll with us anyway. Now go away before I change my mind about not having Rob tie you to a tree with his magic until you starve."

"But.."

"What is it with you?! Take a goddamn hint!"

Gaius stopped talking for a second as he reached into his cloak. Robin put her and on the hilt of her sword, until she saw Gaius pull out a piece of candy. He popped it into his mouth, then spoke again.

"Calm down there bubbles. I can take a rejection. All I wanted was to give you guys some valuable information.

At the mention of information, Rob perked up.

"Go on," he said.

"Alright so last time you were here that Jarl, Elisif the fair, became fed up with you. So she hired some wizard to think up a way to keep thieves out of the castle. He did what he was told, and put up some kind of field around the castle. Now, anyone who tries to enter or leave the caste without one of these gets terminated."

Gaius pulls out a disk with strange markings on it.

"What is that," Rob asks.

"It's a royal medallion of sorts. Every guard and castle regular has one. Has these weird letters on them though."

Gaius flips the disk to Rob, as Robin peels over his shoulder to see what's going on.

"Robin...these are dovahzul markings."

Robin looks at her brother's face.

"Then that means."

"New shouts."

Robin and Rob look at Gaius, who smiled because he seemed to have swayed the twins. Robin looked Gaius over for a second before speaking.

"Alright Gaius. You get us some more of these medallions and maybe we'll let you hang around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul is what the Internet told me the dragon language in Skyrim was. If that's incorrect, feel free to correct me.


End file.
